Command and control type voice recognition systems may allow users to control devices and services by saying or uttering specific predefined keywords, which the system may understand and link to specific actions. These systems may require that the user learn a specific set of allowed keywords and their mapping to actions.
In contrast to command and control type systems, certain spoken language dialog systems may allow users to interact with devices and/or services under control of the dialog system using mostly unconstrained speech. That is, certain spoken language dialog systems may adopt a more natural language understanding (NLU) approach to interacting with the users. In particular, these systems may use a number of modules that specialize on specific subtasks associated with understanding the meaning of what the user said, generate spoken responses to the user for further clarification, and issue some sort of command or query to a device or service as a result of the dialog with the user.
Manufacturers and service providers may desire to distinguish their products and services from other manufacturers or service providers. Moreover, manufacturers and service providers may desire that their products and services be recognized by consumers as having a particular look and/or feel.
Consumers may desire that the products and/or services they use have certain characteristics, which are not uniformly desired among all consumers. In particular, consumers desire to customize products and/or services according to their personal preferences.